


Emotional baby Boy, Emotional Man

by buggobaby



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ambiguous time frame woops, Could be modern could be canon era, Crying During Sex, Dave is a sweetheart, Don't ask me why he cries he's got Big Feelings, First work and it's this. Nice, Gentle Sex, Hypersexuality, It's just soft and good, Jack Kelly is an emotionally repressed babe, Jack is hypersexual, M/M, This is just cute porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggobaby/pseuds/buggobaby
Summary: Jack Kelly was not one to explain his feelings. He was actually pretty anti-sappiness. But God damned Davey with his perfect heart and caring soul made him a certified mess.Basically it's feelings porn, I love Jack Kelly my Boy. And Jack is hypersexual bc of reasons okay? Okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy call me Bug newsies is my Favorite thing in the entire universe but there ain't enough gay newsies fics in it. Everything on fanfic.Net is straight girl self ship stuff lmaOO  
> PS unbeta'd literally just me typing on my phone it's 11:40 and I have school yikes  
> Pps title is from the Front Bottoms

God damned David Jacobs is what Jack started calling the boy in his head. Before David, Jack thought he was straight, mostly. He knew he probably looked at boys more than he should, more than the other newsies did at least. But as long as he wasn't doing anything no harm no foul, right? But David wasn't just a pretty stranger he peeped on the streets, he was a living, breathing, flesh-and-blood person who Jack was around almost all the time now. Jack was notorious for building walls around himself. Everything about him was a mystery. His past, his feelings, even little things like his favorite color. Even his best friend Crutchie didn't know that much about him. Jack thought it for the best, didn't want the happy guy to feel sad for him. But after David came along, Jack told David everything. That his favorite color was the color of the sky at dusk. That he loves the smell of clay but he's a terrible potter. That he still has dreams at night about Santa Fe. That the one time Crutchie saw him crying they kissed, the both laughed so hard Crutchie started crying too. That he claims to dislike poetry and moonlight but would woo and court David so fast it'd make your head spin. And one day when Jack told David he liked him, David kissed him and the last of Jack's walls came crashing down.

Jack woke with a start. Rubbing one of his fists into his eye socket he stretches the other out, than switches tasks. Vaguely he remembers his dream, something about warm lips and soft skin and... With a groan of frustration Jack realizes he's hard. This has been a recurring issue for the past month or so after the strike ended. It was almost like all he could think about was sex, sex, sex, and more sex. Jack resentfully wills himself to calm down. He lays back down on the floor of the fire escape and counts backwards from 50. He wanted to get this under control before Crutchie woke up, he'd rather not assault Crutchie's eyes like that first thing in the morning. Jack reaches 27 before he thinks he's safe. Just in time, a small, snuffly yawn from his right side alerts him of Crutchie's impending awakening. Jack grins to himself, he really does love that kid.

"Heya Crutch, you sleep okay?"

"Mornin' Jack," he yawns, "Yeah I guess I slept pretty okay." He gingerly stretches his bad leg in front of him, massaging the muscle to try and get some blood flow. "You plannin' on sellin' today? I heard yous was gonna wait on Davey to get outta school instead." Crutchie threw a huge grin Jack's way. Jack flushed slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Gee who told you that, Crutch?" Crutchie giggled and started to get up, stabilizing himself slightly with his crutch. 

"Davey," said Crutchie proudly. "We'se pretty good pals now and I told him if he even messes wit you I'll givem a good soakin!" Jack can't help but laughing at the proud, defiant expression on his face. Crutchie's features furrow in confusing."What? I can take David!" Jack smiles and uses one arm to crush Crutchie into his chest. He ruffles his hair and then leans over to the side of the fire escape to retrieve Crutchie's hat and plop it haphazardly on his scruffy head.

"A'course ya could kid. Now let's get you down, yous got some papes to sell." 

 

It's been about three minutes since David's school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Jack waits restlessly across the street. Just as Jack is about to start headed back, thinking maybe he could bum a few morning papes from the boys to sell he sees David speed walking across the street. 

"Hey Jack where you going?" He happily calls.

"Well yous was takin' so long," Jack says, mildly embarrassed. David scrunches up his nose, smiling.

"Jack it was 5 minutes." Jack stares at David, positively enamored with his boy when he realizes he can't be staring at a boy all lovey dovey like this in public. Shaking himself he grabs David's arm and starts off.

"Come'on let's go to your house."

"Alright alright let's go." 

They arrive at David's small but nice apartment, once saying hi to Sarah and David's mother and roughhousing with Les, the boys make their way to the roof. Sitting next to eachother, pressed so close they accidentally-on-purpose bump knees untill they finally just press then together and stay like that. David not so subtle slides his hand over Jack's until they lock fingers, palms smooshed together and hearts warm. 

"Hi," breathes Jack.

"Hi," answers David. They both look away and smile wildly into their respective shoulders. Jack melts into himself when David squeezes his hand. Jack immediately starts planning a painting in his mind, Boy as a Candle, Boy as a Flame. Jack basks in his warm mood for a few seconds before opening his mouth and asking,

"Hey Davey, why'd you want me to skip selling to be with you today? Everyone thinks it was my idea." David smiles widely and his eyes scrunch shut. 

"Because I want to kiss you," states David, as if it was a detailed explanation. Jack feels himself flood with happiness. 

"You can kiss me any ol' day, David Jacobs," Jack smiles as he leans towards him.

"But today is a good day, Jack Kelly," David breathes as his lips ghost over Jack's. And suddenly they're pressed firmly together. Both boys smile into the kiss and Jack brings his other hand up to lock in the slightly curly hairs on the back of the taller boys neck. A few moments later they break apart, lighter than air. Jack feels his heart thump in his chest. He tilts his head up to kiss David again when the loud clanging of someone coming up the fire escape prompts them to hastily split apart. Sarah appears over the edge of the roof and if she notices them sitting guiltily, she says nothing. 

"Mama, papa, me and Les are going to the shops, you boys will be alone for a few hours. Mama told me to remind you David." Then she took one last strange look at the pair of them, and went back down. Jack swallows after a few moments and says,

"Did you know we were going to be left alone today Davey?" Jack can feel the pit of his stomach tighten and warm. David turns to him and whispers into the shell of his ear,

"Let's say I did, what are we going to do?" Jack gulps dryly again before grabbing David's arm and leaping from where they sat, pulling David down the escape and back into the apartment. After checking one last time that the doors were locked and the windows were covered he turns to David and chokes out,

"Kiss me." David smiles and cups Jack's face, leaning his slender body down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Jack's lips. Jack whines in the back of his throat. 

"Davey, kiss me. Please." David laughs and gives Jack what he wants. David grips Jack roughly by the shoulders as he works on ravishing Jack's lips red and kiss bruised. Jack essentially dies, he's so used to a quiet and non-forceful David. David's tongue finds its way into Jack's mouth and Jack can hear someone whimper. He wonders if it's himself. Jack's hands are gripping into David's shirt sleeves and he tugs on then weakly. "Bed?" He phrases the word like a hopeful question. David decisively nods and they start stumble-walking towards David's room. 

Once they enter the room Jack suddenly starts ripping his clothes off, throwing his shoes off unsteadily and almost falling face first onto David's bed. David laughs and stops Jack with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, we have time. It's okay Jack," he says softly, noting the look of quiet desperation in Jack's eyes. 

"Sorry, I just," Jack groans thickly, "don't think you know how much I need this." David smiles and starts to help Jack pull off his outer layers, leaving him in an undershirt of some sorts and his pants. 

"I can guess," he smiles fondly. He likes that he can get Jack like this. Pressing Jack down into the fluffy sheets he starts to undress before Jack clears his throat nervously and stutters out a quick,

"Let-here um, let me." David nods and Jack sits on the edge of the bed, pulling David out of his shirt he stares at the narrow expanse of his smooth, pale, chest. 

"Jack. Jack you're allowed to touch me." Jack smiles up guiltily and brings a hand to start tracing mindless finger patterns down David's chest. Over his collar bone, around his nipple, across the flat expanse of his stomach. David sighs at the contact and Jack is bolted out of his trance. Smiling apologetically Jack lays a hand on the button of David's jeans. Looking to David for affirmation that this was okay, he fiddles with the button before David nods encouragingly. Jack takes a deep breath and pops the button, he grabs the waist of the pants before rolling them agonizingly slow down David's thighs before his cock springs forward. Jack feels as if he's going to combust at any second. David is long, longer than Jack but slender. His cock is pale like him but flushed a pale pink color, the head closer to a red from being hard. Jack knows how bright his face must be and he sighs longingly. Almost automatically Jack reaches out and runs a finger along the underside of it, feeling the warm flesh. David shivers and closes his eyes for a moment, prompting Jack to experimentally grip the member in his hand and squeeze. "Good Lord Jack, you're killing me," murmurs David. 

After Jack strokes David a few times, David suddenly jolts himself out of whatever trance he was in and pushes Jack back down again. 

"We gotta get you taken care of too," he mumbles, almost to himself. Sitting down on the bed he squirms the rest of the way out of his pants, throwing them somewhere in the room. Jack nods and starts to peel out of his undershirt when David says, "No, leave it on I think. But let me take your pants off." Jack shakes his head quickly,

"Yessir." David crawls up the mattress to kiss Jack, lips lingering longer than strictly necessary. He presses soft kisses on Jack's jaw, then drags them down his neck, causing Jack to keen slightly. Rucking up Jack's strange, striped undershirt he leaves it tucked under Jack's arms, chest and stomach bared. 

"You know," David fake ponders. "This is a good look for you." Jack scoffs,

"Well gee thanks I'll remember th-OH!" cutting off with a gasp as David pinches Jack's right nipple, other hand caressing down his side. David nods to himself, like he's jotting down notes in his mind of every one of Jack's reactions to things. Knowing him, Jack thought, he probably was. Jack could feel his legs shaking as they spread apart, David was crowding him in, pressing his body in as he kissed Jack's stomach and chest, hand still pinching and rolling Jack's nipple, getting lower and lower and an extremely slow pace just to tease him. " CHRIST! David can you just, God , David, Davey please." David cups his hand on Jack's cheek apologetically and nods. David is all business now, he pops the button on Jack's pants and methodically rolls the pants off his legs. Queitly he stares at Jack, laid out and exposed. Jack flushes, 

"I'm really not all that great ya know I'm just me but-" 

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing." Jack grins, lopsided and huge but it feels so right. David kisses Jack's forehead, the tip of his nose, before pressing a lingering, sweet kiss to his puffy lips. Jack wraps his arms around David's shoulders, planting one to tug at his short, now messy hair. David can feel Jack's hard cock pressing against the crook of his thigh and stomach and he knows Jack can probably feel the same so he softly grips his dick and lines it up against Jack's. "This okay?" Jack nods fervently. David begins to slowly grind their cocks together, drowning in the small, breathy whines it wrung from Jack. Jack laid his head back, eyes closed, long eyelashes brushing his rosy cheeks and mouth open slightly, teeth nibbling his bottom lip every once and a while to suppress a sound. David increased the pressure and speed, also bringing in his hand to jack both of them off. He felt warmth creep down into his stomach, muscles a taunt rubber band about to snap. David closed his eyes against the feeling, wanting to last as long as Jack did. He wouldn't have to worry about it though because Jack blurts out,

"Davey....S'close really close," something strange and thick about Jack's voice prompts David to open his eyes and realize Jack's eyelashes were wet with tears. He was crying. He worriedly slows down.

"Jack, hey Jack are you okay?" Jack's glistening eyes fly open and he sobs out,

"Yes m'fine don't stop, Davey please." David immediately increases his speed of his ministrations and Jack whole body is shaking and he feels like the volcanoes he learns about at school and then he's coming and Jack's coming and he flops down on Jack's chest. Dimly through the loud ringing in his ears he hears a quiet voice say,

"I love you." He looks up to see an extremely skittish looking Jack. He places one of his hands on Jack's chest, over his heart. He feels the pitter-patter of it, how fast it's racing.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> U know exactly what striped shirt I'm talking about>:3c I thought it'd look cute all hiked up like that and btw he was wearing socks lmao


End file.
